Purgatory Eyecons
The collectible devices for Kamen Rider Phenomenon. List of Eyecons Personal "The Ghost is here! Now let's get started!" * Phenomenon Eyecon Startup Time: P Transformation Time: Face ? Move Invocation Time The Phenomenon Ghost Eyecon is Kamen Rider Phenomenon's personal Ghost Eyecon. * Atomic Break Eyecon The Atomic Break Ghost Eyecon is Kamen Rider Phenomenon's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. * Paradiso Eyecon "The ghost is here! Armed and ready!" * Wraith Eyecon Startup Time: W Transformation Time: Face ? Move Invocation Time The Wraith Eyecon is Kamen Rider Wraith's personal Ghost Eyecon. "The Shadow Ignites! Ready to fight! Ghost Untamed!" * Shadow Wraith Eyecon * Soul Wraith Eyecon Startup Time: Kanji for "Soul" Transformation Time Move Invocation Time "Bow Down Praying!" * Remnant Eyecon The Remnant Eyecon is Kamen Rider Remnant's personal Ghost Eyecon. * Faith Blaze Eyecon * Anti-Phenomenon Eyecon "The ghost is here! Armed and ready! Dangerous, deadly, and steady!" * Grim Wraith Eyecon * Remnant Sensory Eyecon * Remnant Explicit Eyecon * Remnant Implicit Eyecon * Remnant Episodic Eyecon Great Ghost Eyecons * Roosevelt Eyecon Startup Time: 1 Transformation Time Move Invocation Time * Hawking Eyecon Startup Time: 2 Move Invocation Time: Realistic Black Hole "Chopping Down Wood! Giant in the Hood!" * Bunyan Eyecon Startup Time: 3 Transformation Time: Pine Tree Ghost Gadget: Dove Headphones, Axe Mode "Nation recovery! A shocking discovery!" * Franklin Eyecon Startup Time: 4 * Blackbeard Eyecon Startup Time: 5 Ghost Gadget: Armadillo Backpack * Armstrong Eyecon Startup Time: 6 * Ruth Eyecon Startup Time: 7 Ghost Gadget: Dog Talkie * Disney Eyecon Startup Time: 8 * Leonidas Eyecon Startup Time: 9 * Freud Eyecon Startup Time: 10 "Her Majesty! Royalty! Ending in Tragedy!" * Antoinette Eyecon * Muhammad Eyecon Startup Time: 12 "Madman Daring! Engines Flaring!" * Kinevil Eyecon Startup Time: 13 * Jobs Eyecon * Wallace Eyecon Legend Rider * Savage Eyecon Startup Time: CH1 Transformation Time Move Invocation Time * Armada Eyecon Startup Time: CH2 * Fury Eyecon Startup Time: CH3 * Cell Eyecon Startup Time: CH4 * Deck Eyecon Startup Time: CH5 * Fiesta Eyecon Startup Time: CH6 * Musca Eyecon Startup Time: CH7 * Steam Eyecon Startup Time: CH8 * Crypt Eyecon Startup Time: CH9 * Eon Eyecon Startup Time: CH10 * Twin Eyecon Startup Time: CH11 * Zoo Eyecon Startup Time: CH12 * Apollo Eyecon Startup Time: CH13 * Ritual Eyecon Startup Time: CH14 * Juice Eycon Startup Time: CH15 * Skid Eyecon Startup Time: CH16 * Cho Heisei Eyecon Startup Time: CH * Twister Eyecon Startup Time: CH18 Miscellaneous * Jackson Eyecon Equal: Ikkyu The Jackson Eyecon is a Eyecon based on Michael Jackson. It is from a Hyper Battle Video. * Elvis Eyecon Equal: Pythagoras It is from a Hyper Battle Video. * The Warrior Eyecon Startup Time: TW Equal: Napoleon The Warrior Eyecon is a Eyecon based on The Warrior. It is from the Phenomenon Movie. * John Paul Eyecon Startup Time: JP Move Invocation Time: JP2's Pope Symbol Equal: Darwin * Founding Fathers Eyecon Basis: Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson Equal: Tenkatoitsu * ??? Eyecon Startup Time: BB Equal: Da Vinci (Crossover Movie) * Patrick Eyecon Basis: Saint Patrick Startup Time: PT Equal: Santa Claus * Revere Eyecon Basis: Paul Revere Startup Time: PR Equal: Kamehameha * Lincoln Eyecon Basis: Abraham Lincoln Startup Time: AL Equal: Galileo * Bruce Lee Eyecon Basis: Bruce Lee Startup Time: BL Equal: Shakespeare * Dickens Eyecon Basis: Charles Dickens Startup Time: D Equal: Nightingale * Plato Eyecon Basis: Plato Startup Time: PA Equal: Columbus Lost Eyecons * Welles Eyecon Basis: Orson Welles Startup Time: WL * Jordan Eyecon Basis: Michael Jordan Persona: Layup Face: Rebound Face Design: Basketball Pattern * Kubrick Eyecon Basis: Stanley Kubrick Persona: Director Face: Action * Curie Eyecon Basis: Marie Curie Persona: Chemist Face: Radium * Mercury Eyecon * Twain Eyecon Gamma * (Transform) * (Knife) Himiko * (Machine Gun) Tutankhamun * (Seiryuto) Benkei * (Gamma Ultima) * (Book) Robin Hood * Wolf Equal: Ono * (Gamma Ultima Ebony) * (Onpu) Beethoven The Eyecons belong to a movie. * Blackbeard Equal: Da Vinci * (Michelangelo) * (Raffaello) * (Alexander) Missing Gamma Eyecons * Confederate Equal: Katana * (Yari) Ore * Tornado Equal: Denki * (Insect) Billy the Kid * (Planet) Ryoma * (Gazai) Peaceful * Cowgirl Equal: Katchu * (Hikoki) Two and Combine Unused Ideas * Fitzgerald (Writer of the Great Gatsby) * Frank Sinatra * Archimedes * Emperor Nero * Nobel * Caesar Augustus * Iwata * Hanna Barbara * Richard the Lionheart * Amelia Earhart Trivia * One of the special differences of the Purgatory Eyecons is that the Startup Time is written in a fancy font.